Those Darned CI Songfics!
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A series of songfics revolving around the detectives of the Major Case Squad! Rating subject to change.
1. Shut Up And Kiss Me

Title: Shut Up And Kiss Me

Summary: What does she have to do to get him to admit it?

Pairings: BA (woo hoo!)

Okay, CI peeps, obsessedwithstabler here! And yes, now I'm starting a songfic series about our favorite MCS dynamic duo! WOO HOO!!

This chapter is for storrms. Hahaha, betcha don't know THIS one!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. So what?

Alex Eames and Bobby Goren sat on her couch one Saturday evening, watching T.V. Every now and then, she caught him watching her, but when she'd look at him, he'd blush and turn away. And frankly, Alex was tired of it.

Turning the T.V. off, Alex turned on the couch so that she was facing Bobby, and she took his hand in hers.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind, Bobby?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"It's… It's nothing, Alex," he answered, and she wasn't at all convinced. _Yeah, it's nothing at all. Except I'm head over heels in love with you, and I can't tell you,_ he thought.

_Yeah, it's nothing all right_, she thought. _Think you're so slick, Goren. I know what's going on in your annoying mind. And one way or another, I will get you to say it tonight!_

An idea popped into her mind, and she put it into action. Releasing his hand, she scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder, pleasantly surprised when he didn't move away.

_Don't mean to get a little forward with you _

_Don't mean to get ahead of where we are _

_Don't mean to act a little nervous around you _

_I'm just a little nervous about my heart cause _

_It's been awhile since I felt this feeling _

_That everything that you do gives me _

_It's been so long since somebody whispered _

_Shut up and kiss me_

_What the?_ Bobby thought, looking down at Alex. _We've only been together for barely a week, and she's laying on my chest! Okay, Goren, pull it together. You can do this._

Shifting slightly, he moved his hand to her waist, splaying his fingers over her warm skin. _God, she's so soft_, he thought. _Wait, this isn't working! Crap! Her hand is on my thigh! Did she mean to do it?_

He looked down again, and she still didn't move her hand. _Okay, maybe she is doing it on purpose._ Then he mentally slapped himself. _Of course she is! She's trying to freak me out! Well, two can play at this…_

Keeping one hand on her waist, he used the other one to stroke her hair. _Oooh, nice,_ Goren, he mentally cheered. _I've still got it._

_Didn't expect to be in this position _

_Didn't expect to have to rise above _

_My reputation for cynicism _

_I've been a jaded lady when it comes to love but _

_Oh baby just to feel this feeling _

_That everything that you do gives me _

_It's been too long since somebody whispered _

_Shut up and kiss me _

_Bobby's. Hand. Is. In. My. Hair! _her brain screeched, and she smiled wickedly. _He wants to play it like that? Okay, I'm game, Goren_.

Moving her head from his chest, she yawned and laid her head in his lap, mentally laughing and cheering herself when he froze. But then she felt his hand sliding from her waist to…

She shot up and looked at him, ready to verbally lash him. But when she saw the hurt look in his eyes, she smiled and said, "So, you ready to talk yet?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Alex," he claimed, sighing exasperatedly and running his hand through his curly hair.

"Bobby, I know you better than that. You know I know when something's bothering you. So you might as well 'fess up now, Goren," she stated, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed in that way she secretly loved, and he sighed and bit his lip.

_There's something about the silent type _

_Attracting me to you _

_All business baby none of the hype _

_That no talker can live up to_

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," he mumbled in one quiet breath, and Alex looked confused.

"What?" she asked, and Bobby took another breath.

"This can't happen. We can't do this," he mumbled, and Alex shook her head.

"That's not what you said, Robert Goren, and you know it," she growled, and Bobby cocked one dark eyebrow. "What did you really say?"

"I said I think I'm in love with you!" he blurted out, and Alex grinned, stunning him.

"It's about damned time."

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

_Come closer baby I can't hear you _

_Just another whisper if you please _

_Don't worry 'bout the details darlin' _

_You've got the kind of mind I love to read _

_Talk is cheap and baby time's expensive _

_So why waste another minute more?  
_

_Life's too short to be so apprehensive _

_Love's as much the symptom, darlin', as the cure_

"I love you too, Bobby," she said, scooting closer to him. "You make me feel things that I've never felt before."

He scooted closer to her and placed one big hand on her leg, saying, "Really? I do that"

She laughed and nodded, scooting even closer to him, until she was almost in his lap.

"Uhh, Alex?" he stuttered, and she looked at him expectantly. "I, I- I mean, uhm, could I?"

"Bobby?" she asked, lifting her head until they were almost nose to nose. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Uhm, no. I mean, yes! I… Uhh…" He trailed off, looking down at their linked hands. Alex moved forward and touched his cheek, their faces so close their breaths mingled, and she could smell his aftershave.

"Bobby?" she whispered.

"Yes, Alex?" They were so close…

_Oh baby when I feel this feeling _

_It's like genuine voodoo hits me _

_It's been too long since somebody whispered..._

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered with a wicked grin, placing her hands on his cheeks and enjoying the stubble that tickled the heels of her hands.

He smiled and leaned forward, closing his eyes as their lips met for the first time.

The kiss was innocent and sweet at first, but quickly grew needy and demanding as they explored each other's mouths for the first time. Finally, their lungs screamed for air, and they reluctantly pulled away, their noses still touching.

"Wow," they breathed at the same time. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she quickly placed one finger over his mouth and said, "Bobby, just shut up and kiss me again."

And he gladly did.

_Oh baby I can feel this feeling_

_ That everything that you do gives me _

_It's been too long since somebody whispered _

_Shut up and kiss me _

_Shut up and kiss me_

The End

A/N" Okay, there ya'll go! Please review, and if any of ya'll have a suggestion or two, I'm always up for a challenge!_  
_


	2. In My Arms

Okay, this one just begged to be written, so here it is! The song is In My Arms, by Mark Wills, and it takes place somewhere in my other story, My Girl.

This songfic is for all the fans who think Alex and Bobby should come to their senses and make lots of little Gorens!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Yada yada yada, don't sue.

Bobby awoke to the cries of his newborn daughter, and he quickly climbed out of the bed and padded down the hall, into the pink nursery.

Carefully, he lifted Jessica out of her bassinet and into his arms, murmuring softly to her. "It's all right, Jess. It's okay. Daddy's here now." She continued to sob, and he began pacing around the room, murmuring soothingly to her.

"It's okay, Jess. Please don't wake your mommy up," he almost begged, finally sitting in the rocking chair beside the window. He started to rock back and forth, humming softly.

_Three a.m. on the clock _

_Lullaby music box _

_Oh baby please don't cry_

_ Let's let Mama sleep tonight_

Slowly, her sobs reduced to hiccups, and she watched him intently, her big brown eyes crossing and uncrossing.

He laughed softly, saying, "Yeah, I probably look pretty strange to you, too." She reached her tiny hand up and touched his cheek, and he kissed her tiny hand. She gurgled, and he grinned like an idiot. "I love you, little girl."

_You've only been home one day _

_You don't even know your name _

_Tiny hand on my cheek _

_You're a miracle to me_

As he held her and slowly rocked back and forth in the chair, he cuddled her to his chest and breathed in her sweet baby scent. She was quiet now, her large brown eyes taking in her surroundings, and he was slightly amused at how much she looked like her mother.

_Thank you, God,_ he prayed, laying one large hand on Jessica's back. _Thank you for giving me my beautiful little girl_.

_In the stillness of the night _

_Cradled in this rocking chair _

_I hold all my hopes and dreams_

_ Every single answered prayer_

_In my arms, wish I could hold you forever _

_In my arms, I will give you shelter _

_Still I know I can't always be there _

_To protect you from this great big old world _

_But I swear this much is true _

_There'll always be a place for you _

_In my arms_

Watching his daughter, Bobby let his mind wander to thoughts of his own father, and it made him seriously doubt his own abilities as a father.

How could someone who'd never known the love of a father ever raise a child and give her the love that he'd never received? It terrified him to know that this little creature was counting on him to provide her with everything she would need. To be the daddy that he knew he might never be.

He had no doubt about Alex's ability to be the perfect mother, but what about him?

His own father had been nothing more than a drunken womanizer who'd abandoned his family when they needed him the most. And his mother? An emotional and mental mess that was little better than his father in a lot of ways.

_As I watch you take each breath _

_Oh it scares me to death _

_To know that you're counting on me _

_To be the daddy that you need_

His mind flashed forward through the years, and he could see all her firsts. Her first steps, her first words. First day at school, and even her prom and graduation.

He wondered what he'd say when she would bring her first date home, or the first time she sat behind the wheel of a car.

What would he say when her first pet died, or when she got her heart broken for the first time?

_Wounded knees and broken hearts _

_Learning how to drive a car _

_When it's time for your first date _

_Will I know just what to say?_

He thought ahead another ten years, about the man she might marry. He chuckled softly at the thought that the man who would marry his baby was still a baby himself.

Trying to picture what she might look like in a wedding dress, all his mind could conjure was a younger version of her mother, brilliant and beautiful.

_When you find that one true love _

_I'll put on my best smile _

_And I'll try to hide my tears _

_As I walk you down the aisle_

_In my arms, wish I could hold you forever _

_In my arms, I will give you shelter _

_Still I know I can't always be there _

_To protect you from this great big old world_

_ But I swear this much is true _

_There'll always be a place for you_

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he wiped it away, thinking, _She was born yesterday, and here I am trying to plan her entire life out!_

Jessica snuffled softly, and he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He rocked her for a few more minutes before slowly standing up and gently placing her back in her crib, softly kissing her tiny head. He stood there for a while, just watching her sleep and wondering how he could love another person, other than Alex, more than his next breath.

He jumped slightly when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and he turned and pulled Alex into his arms, holding her to his chest. "Thank you so much, Alex," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"For what, Bobby?"

"For giving me a happy, healthy baby girl. Thank you."

Alex held him close and softly kissed his lips. "You don't have to thank me, Bobby. Not ever. Now come on. You need to get some sleep." She took his hand and pulled gently, leading him out of the nursery.

_In my arm, wish I could hold you forever _

_In my arms, oh now I will give you shelter _

_Still I know I can't always be there _

_To protect you from this great big old world _

_But I swear this much is true _

_There'll always be a place for you _

_In my arms_

Back into their bedroom, Alex climbed into bed, then Bobby climbed in, pulling her into his arms. She felt him nuzzle his face into her neck, and she sighed contently as she drifted back off to sleep.

Bobby felt her fall asleep, and he gently kissed her lips, whispering, "I love you, Alex. You and Jessica are my entire world, and I'll never let anything happen to you two."

_Oh this promise I will keep _

_As you finally fall asleep _

_In my arms_

The End...

A/N: Okay, whaddya'll think? Good? Okay? Please review! I love hearing from ya'll!_  
_


End file.
